Te Deseo
by Gwyllion92
Summary: Todo comenzó en una fiesta sin saber sus identidades. Fue solo un beso o un amor a primera vista? MIMATO
1. Fiesta

**Te deseo**

**Capítulo 1: Fiesta.**

Ya eran las 22:00hs, la fiesta de Yugumi estaba a punto de comenzar. El grupo de los chicos que se situaban a un lado del salón pidiéndose algo de tomar estaba en medio de una apuesta.

**-Que me dices Matt, apuesto a que esta noche no consigues un beso de ninguna de las chicas que están por aquí. No vale elegir ni a Mimi, ni Sora, y ni pienses que a Kari. Si logras realizar la apuesta, te pago el almuerzo del colegio por 1 semana.** –_Le exclamo Tai a su mejor amigo_.

**-Ay por favor Tai, no bromees. Tu crees que no lo voy a conseguir****_?-_**_ Le contestó un apuesto rubio que escondía su belleza detrás de un disfraz de gala junto a una mascara que cubría su rostro de la mitad para arriba._

-**Claro, aparte vestido así, nadie va a reconocerte y porque querrían darte un beso eh?**

**-Fácil, soy un galán disfrazado o no.- **_Le respondió en tono de__burla a su compañero._

**-Eso quiere decir que mi hermano acepto el reto Taichi. **–_Agregó un chico de unos 16 años, también de cabellera rubia, pero este se vestía de príncipe de época antigua y no tapaba su rostro por el momento más que con una simple mascarilla que se sacaba y ponía con la mano. _

**-Genial, tendré un almuerzo gratis por una semana, y lo mejor…Es que será lo que yo quiera comer sin importar el precio!.- **_Dijo entusiasmado el castaño, apodado ''Tai'' que llevaba un disfraz de guerrero troyano, dejando al desnudo sus bien formadas abdominales de los brazos y depositando en su cabeza un casco de caballero._

**-Eso ya lo veremos, reza para que así sea, porque a la primera que me señales conquistare****_.-_**_Le advirtió el rubio que estaba más que seguro de que no iba a perder. _

**-Entonces, ves esa chica que viene ahí? Esa es la primera, te doy 3 oportunidades****_.-_**_Le propuso Taichi._

**-QUE?! Pero por lo menos dame el placer de que sea una linda!-**_ Rogó el chico._

**-Nono, la rechazaste, esa fue la primera, te quedan solo dos. Porque no eliges tu TK?.-**_TK era el apodo de Takeru, hermano menor de Matt._

**_-_****Bien, que sea esa pelirroja que viene caminando hacia aquí****_.-_**_Propuso el adolescente._

**-Que? Pero si esa es Sora! Dijeron que no se valía entre amigo****_…-_**_Protestó su hermano._

**-Ah! Pero eso era solo si tu le preguntabas si la podías besar.****_-_**_Agrego el morocho._

**-Tai no voy a besar a Sora! Encima que te gusta me estas pidiendo que la bese!**

**-Jajaja, es que se que no lo harás! Te queda una oportunidad!-**_Tai y TK habían comenzado a reír por como habían logrado que Matt cayera en la broma, pero el rubio no parecía estar muy contento, tendría que acepta besar a la siguiente victima sin quejas o de lo contrario tendría que invertir sus ahorros en su amigo para que este coma por una semana. En ese momento Sora y Kari llegaron para juntarse con los chicos._

**_-_****Hola chicos!.-**_Saludaron al unísono, aclaro que TK y Kari llevaban 1 semana saliendo juntos._

**_-_****Chicas, por fin llegaron!-**_Saludó TK, seguido de darle un tierno beso a su novia.-_Y donde está Mimi?

**-Ella llegará un poco más tarde, tenía un compromiso que cumplir antes de venir****_.-_**_Le contestó Kari, quien ya lo había tomado de las manos para ir a la pista de baile. Claro que el ''príncipe'' no dudo y la siguió._

**_-_****Entonces que te parece Tai si nosotros también vamos a bailar?**_ –Le preguntó su amiga Sora al chico que a ella parecía gustarle. Como sabrán, esos sentimientos también son correspondidos por parte de él._

**-Emm…pues soy medio duro para esto Sora…**

**-Bien entonces le preguntaré a Matt.**

**-EMM...PERO PUEDO HACER UNA ECCEPCIÓN..****_-_**_Agregó rápidamente cuando vio que su amiga se estaba dando la vuelta._

**_-_****Jaja, está bien.**_-La rápida respuesta de su amigo a Sora la sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo le gustó ya que sentía más posibilidades de establecer algún tipo de relación más fuerte que amistad con Tai._

_Se dieron media vuelta y también fueron a bailar. _

**-Esta bien, déjenme solo, no hay problema..-**_Se contestó para si mismo Matt, quién ahora se encontraba sentado en una mesa tomando un poco de cereza y solo._

Pasaron 5, 10, 15 minutos y los chicos no volvían. Matt ya tenía ganas de irse. La gran mayoría de las chicas ya lo habían reconocido, ya que lo tomaban como el más galán de la escuela y como no reconocerlo? Justo cuando se estaba parando para marcharse, levanto un poco la mirada y vio una princesa, o por lo menos de eso era de lo que ella estaba disfrazada. Sus largos cabellos castaños le llegaban hasta por los codos ya que su alisado perfecto indicaba que se lo había planchado. El largo vestido rosa y mascara plateada que también le tapaban la parte de arriba de la cara, la hacían lucir completamente como una princesa, de las más bellas sin duda.

El rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Los dos se venían mirando desde lo lejos. Cuando por fin se juntaron, la princesa le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, siempre mirándolo a los ojos, y él se la devolvió.

**-Me otorgaría esta pieza?-**_Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia._

**-Por su puesto****_.-_**_Así fue como depositó sus manos sobre los hombre del galán, mientras que este posaba las suyas sobre las delgadas y bien marcadas caderas de la joven que parecía una muñeca, era perfecta._

Bailaron 5 minutos hasta que por fin Matt preguntó:

**-Y dime princesa…tienes pensado dejarme saber tu nombre?**

**-Mmm...no. Es una fiesta de disfraces, el objetivo es ver como te socializas con gente sin saber de quién se trata****_.-_**_Contestó con suma tranquilidad ella._

**-Entonces, si nunca sabré su identidad ni usted la mia, supongo que no tendrá problema si le robo un beso verdad?** – _Esta pregunta le salió de adentro, en verdad esa chica había conquistado su corazón, se enamoró de ella, fue un sentimiento que le surgió apenas la vio entrar al salón, además, si no supieran sus identidades nunca más, que problema iba a producirle a él besarla? Nadie se burlaría de él si la chica fuera fea, ya que nunca nadie sabría de quienes se trataban ellos dos…_

_La princesa parecía sentir lo mismo que este, ya que, por más que la pregunta la hubiera sorprendido, su sonrisa nunca se borro, y su cara empezó a acercar._

**-Está bien, pero mire que a mi me gusta lo perfecto, si no sabe besar lo alejare, soy una princesa por si no se dio cuenta, así que no me cuestione…-**_Contestó esta. Ambos largaron una pequeña carcajada hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron. El beso comenzó muy dulce y tranquilo, hasta que fue apresurándose y siendo más apasionado, se tomaron unos uno 20 minutos y no pararon hasta que la música se detuvo para dar la gran entrada a la realizadora de esa fiesta, Yugumi. Ahí fue cuando se separaron, un ultimo beso rápido y un ''Adiós'' fue su saludo hacia la princesa._

_Tai lo había estado observando desde hacía unos 10 minutos junto a TK desde la mesa en la cual minutos antes Matt había estado sentado._

**-Tk, creo que tu hermano nos ganó la apuesta..**

**_-_****Sí Tai, tienes toda la razón..-**_Contestó Takari. Matt se reunió con ellos dos una vez más y les dijo:_

**-Y? Me vieron? Gané o no? Igualmente no importa, la pasé tan bien junto a ella que no me importa nada…siento que vuelo. Ya me voy para casa. Nos vemos más tarde en lo de Mimi.**_ (N/A: Todos iban a reunirse en lo de Mimi luego de la fiesta porque aquel día era el cumpleaños de Izzy, y como este vivía con sus padres, decidieron festejarlo en la casa de vacaciones de Mimi)_

**-Eh…creo que tu hermano está loco…Hablando de Mimi, donde estará? Que raro que aún no allá llegado**_.-Le dijo Tai a TK._

**-No se..-****_En eso el movil de TK comienza a sonar. _****Mira que casualidad, es un mensaje de Mimi:**''Estuve n la fsta y no los encontré, m vuelvo para casa así preparo td para tarde. Ns vmos en un rato!'' _(PD: Esta mal escrito apropósito, espero entiendan lo que dice xD).-_Eso responde a tu pregunta Tai?.

**-Sí, gracias jaja. Vamos a disfrutar un poco más así no partimos muy tarde a lo de Mimi.**

**-Está bien.**

Continuaron bailando y comiendo por 2 horas más, y a la 1:00hs fueron rumbo a lo de Mimi.

_Continuará…_

_ ------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hasta aquí les dejo! Espero reviews y que les guste :)**

**Saludos!**

**Milu **


	2. Shock

**Te deseo**_  
_

**Capítulo 2: Shock**

Al rededor de las 2:00hs, Matt llegó a la casa de Mimi. Se había bañado y sacado ya el disfraz.Tocó timbre.

-**Si?**-_ Preguntó del lado de adentro la castaña._

**-Mimi, soy Yamato. **-_Contestó el rubio._

Ella abrió la puerta y lo saludo con un beso en la megilla. Este entro a la casa y no se sorprendió al ver que los demás ya estaban allí, todos sin sus respectivos disfraces.

**-Hasta que por fin te decidiste a llegar eh...-**_Gritó la pelirroja que se asomaba desde la cocina._

**-Sí, lo siento, me había quedado dormido.** -_Hizo un saludo general y al ver a Izzy lo saludo_.-**Felices 17 amigo. **-_Y luego le dió una palmada en la espalda._

**-Muchas gracias Matt.**

Acto seguido, se sentaron en los sillones negros situados en la sala, en forma de circulo junto a una TV plasma en frente. Hablaron un bueno rato de tonterías, esas conversaciones que surgen de cualquier manera y al final no te acuerdas de que estabas hablando.

**-Bien, en el patio tenemos la piscina para mañana, ojala este lindo el día. Dormir... nos podemos arreglar de alguna manera**. - _Dijo Mimi._

**-Por eso no te preocupes, ustedes las chicas podrán dormir en tu habitación Mimi, nosotros nos arreglaremos con bolsas de dormir aquí en la sala de estar si no te importa**.-_ Agregó Joe, tranquilo, como siempre._

_-_**Que buena idea Joe! Aparte tenemos la heladera cerca!- **_Gritó Tai muy entusiasmado, en tono de broma claro._

Las risas invadieron el salón.

**-Tomen, les traje algunas bebidas.- **_Dijo Sora, quien venía desde la cocina con una bandeja llena de bebidas._

**-Gracias!**-_Le dijeron todos mientras tomaban un baso y comenzaban a beber._

En eso, TK comenzó una conversación sobre la fiesta de esa noche.

**-La verdad la pase muy bien.- **_Le decía a Kari, pero Mimi no pudo evitar escuchar y se agregó a la conversación._

**-Que? La fiesta? Yo fui unos 30 minutos y al no ver a nadie...pensé que quizas volver era lo mejor, me pareció buena idea venir a acomodar un poco.**

**-Entonces estuviste ahi? Porque no me avisaste**_**?.-**__Preguntó un poco sorprendida Sora, ya que ella nunca se había enterado que TK había recibido un mensaje por parte de Mimi._

**-Honestamente muchas ganas de ir no tenía desde un principio, aparte Yugumi no es de mis ''amigas''...se que me invitó por otras razones, por conveniencia, igualmente la pasé bien el poco tiempo que estuve**_**.-**__Contestó la oji miel, guiñandole un ojo a su amiga, pero todos reaccionaron al ver la cara de ''picara'' que ella ponia, unas caracajadas y preguntaron que había echo esa noche Mimi._

**-Que sucedió ahí Mimi? No te hagas la tonta y cuentanos jeje**.-_Dijo Tai empujandola de con su codo._

**-Jiji no fue nada Tai, cosas de chicas.**

**-Si claro ¬¬.**

**-Jajaja, hablando de eso, que bonito tienes el cabello Mimi! **-_Interrumpió Kari._

Al escuchar eso, Matt se sorprendió y escupió toda su bebida. Hasta aquel momento, no se había fijado en la cabellera de Mimi, quien tenía el pelo perfectamente planchado y largo hasta por los codos, algo que al rubio le parecía familiar y encima, ella había ido solo por unos 20 minutos, la cantidad de tiempo que el oki azul estuvo con aquella chica...Acaso Mimi era..

Mimi se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su amigo...rubio...

**-Matt, estás bien? Que sucede?- **_Preguntó Joe quien ya se levantaba para ver si su amigo necesitaba algo._

**-Yo...**_**-**__Matt corrió la mirada y vió a Mimi a los ojos. Ella también lo miraba, y por primera vez se sintió raro, sentía que con ella había pasado en algun momento algo especial, por parte de Mimi parecía lo mismo, ya que el rubio notó como el rostro de la castaña comenzaba a tomar un leve color rogiso.-_**Yo...Iré al baño, no me siento muy bien..-Dicho esto se paró y al sanitario se dirigió.**

**-Te lo dije TK, tu hermano está loco...-**_Dijo Tai extrañado al ver como había reaccionado su amigo._

Ya en el baño, Matt se mojó la cara con agua fría y se miro al espejo. Se tocó los labios y recordó los de la princesa, sin duda alguna, ella era Mimi. ''Vaya que besa bien..no lo puedo creer...que sucederá cuando se entere de que yo era aquel galán? Dios mio, creo que mejor será que yo se lo diga antes de que se entere por error de otra persona''. Pensaba el rubio. Salió del baño y...se chocó con ella.

**-Ay! Yoo...lo siento Mi...mi..-Dijo ya poniendose un poco colorado.**

**-No, es mi culpa...yo venía a ver si estaba todo bien...**

**-Si, gracias por preocu...cuparte.-**_Le contestó el rubio algo nervioso_.

**-Esta bien pero... estas muy rojo...yo no lo se...si necesitas algo...puedes pedirmelo.**

**-Bien, en verdad muchas gracias princesa, será mejor que vayamos con los demás.**

**-QUE???????**

**-Que vayamos con los demás...-**No entendió porque había reaccionado de aquella manera Mimi, la dejó a un lado y se fue a reunir con los demás. Tenía miedo de que Mimi se diera cuenta, ese no era el mejor moemento para decirselo.

Ella se quedó en el lugar helada, también se tocó los labios y susurro: ''No puede ser...me llamo princesa...acaso él...?..bah, que tonterias piensas Mimi''

Al cabo de 2 minutos de pensar decidió también ir a verse con los demás, no le gustaba dejarlos solos y menos si estaban en su casa, era mala educación, eso sí, ni una mirada de Matt le fue correspondida.

**-Me parece que ya es tarde..que tal si vamos a dormir? Sería lindo levantarnos temprano para poder disfrutas el día**_.-Dijo Izzy interrumpiendo el silencio, se notaba que todos estaban cansados, a esepcion de Kari y TK, quienes se la pasaban besando y Tai, que tenía una vena que le estaba por estallar._

**-También creo que es una buena idea**_**.-**__Contestó Sora luego de un bostezo._

**-Entonces que esperamos?- **Preguntó TK ya levantandose de su asiento. Mientras los demás lo imitaban, resultó ser que las miradas de Mimi y Matt se crusaron una vez más, pero con sumo disimulo y con suerte solo ellos se dieron cuenta de que no era normal.

Una vez todo acomodado, las chicas se fueron a la habitación y los chicos quedaron dormidos de la forma en la que cayeron en sus camas. El unico que no podía ni parpadear era Matt, quien estaba mirando fijo al pasillo como si estuviera esperando que de ahí surgiera una respuesta, y al parecer, Dios lo escuchó y algo diferente provinó de allí, esa ''cosa'' se llamaba Mimi.

**-Ah..estás despierto. No quería molestarte, solo vino a tomar un baso de agua, no puedo dormir.- **_Dijo la chica._

**-No..no molestas. Yo tampoco puedo dormir...**

Ella solo le hizo una seña moviendo la cabeza, y al mirarlo se chocó contra la puerta de la heladera y se ruborisó como nunca, se sentía boba y con mucha vergüenza. Matt también se sonrojó al notar que había sido por su culpa.

**-Mimi...**

**-Si?-**_Nunca se había sentido tan estupida, le daba vergüenza mirarlo nuevamente._

-**Podemos hablar...?** -_ Por fin se había armado de gran valor y se lo pidió._

**-Si...vamos afuera, aquí hace mucho calor.** - _Mimi estaba vestida con un pijama muy Hot, cortido tanto de la parte de arriba como de la de abajo. Era un conjunto de short y remera. Matt no podía dejar de ver su perfecto físico, el físico de princesa que tenía._

Una vez afuera, el silencio reinó por unos 10 largos y eternos minutos.

**-Y bien..que me querías decir?**_ -Preguntó la castaña. Ya comenzaba a cansarse y el hablar con Matt no le interesaba mucho, es decir, nunca fueron tan buenos amigos como para establecer un conversación, algo que nisiquiera Matt solía hacer._

**-Mimi..esta noche...se que estuviste en la fiesta..**

**-Si..y que hay con eso? **-_ El corazón le latía a mil por hora, ya se imaginaba lo que seguía._

**-Pues...te besaste con alguien? Alguien vestido de gala y...-**_No pudo continuar, se desvió la mirada y se quedó callado. Sabía perfectamente que era a ella a quién había besado._

**-Matt...esto..no puede ser...yo no pense que fueras tú...yo lo siento...la verdad... no se que decir...yoo...-**_Pero fue interrumpida ya que Matt la calló poniendole su dedo en los labios._

**-Tranquila...si quieres..esto no sale de aca. Tk y Tai me vieron pero no saben que fuiste tu. Lo siento si te molesto...estabas muy linda en serio...todo lo que dije fue verdad...-**_Dijo el rubio, que penso iba a estallar de vergüenza en cualquier momento._

**-Esque yo tambien te dije la verdad, no se que fue lo que paso pero...-**_En eso llegó Sora, y al ver que tan cerca estaban Matt y Mimi, y de la forma en la que el rubio depositaba sus dedos en la boca de la castaña dijo:_

**-Ups...-**_Soprendida, que diablos estaba pasando entre enllos dos?.-_**Lo siento...no te encontraba Mimi y vine a ver si..**

**-Está bien Sora, vamos.- **_La tomó de la mano y se la llevó. Matt quedó inmovil, pudo percibir que Mimi estaba tan incomoda como él. Intentó olvidarlo y se recostó nuevamente, pero esta vez si pudo dormir, claro que no pudo evitar soñar con aquel beso..._

Mimi desde su cama pensaba lo mismo, acaso empezaba a sentir algo por Matt? Cuando el la calló, estaba tan cerca y las ganas de besarlo le habían vuelto..

**-Pero que tonterías estás pensando Mimi...-**_Susurró para ella misma. Luego, quedó profundamente dormida sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras su amiga Sora las había escuchado..._

_Continuará.._


End file.
